


Woops its porn

by Dr_Faygo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, kankukiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Faygo/pseuds/Dr_Faygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fuck okay the story is better than this poopy summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woops its porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiba-kunt.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kiba-kunt.tumblr.com).



> Gift for Void

Sweat dripped from your face as you moaned in pleasure as the older male pounded hard into your entrance, with his rough hands digging into your hips, bruising them. “Fuck Kankuro!” You groaned as he thrust hard into your ass once again. The owner of the named grinned and leaned forward, while still thrusting a mile per minute, and bit down on your neck. Hard. And holly shit it felt good.

“A-ahhn-” You screamed, you loved it when he bit you, when he would bruise you from sucking on your neck, when he would draw blood from his teeth, when he would mark you so everyone would know that you HIS and HIS only. You wish you could bite him in return, he loved the feeling of your sharp canines digging into him just as much as you did with his duller ones. But you couldn’t with your face was pressed into the bed with your ass raised to Kankuros hips as his member pounded into you at a almost supernatural rate.

You moaned loudly as he leaned forward, grabbed you by your hair and started whispering lustfully dirty things in your ear. God he always knew how to make you moan like a fucking street whore, and he loved that. Smug motherfucker. You could practically HEAR the smirk in his voice. But oh god you loved how he would talk to you in such a degrading way when you two would fuck. You loved how he would growl in your ear about how you’re his, and how he would tell you to moan like the bitch you are. And you fucking LOVED it.

And just when you thought you couldn’t possibly feel any more pleasure, he rammed into your prostate dead on. You practically screamed his name as he just kept hitting that spot over and over. You were so fucking close. The hand that he used to have firmly gripping your hip, had moved to your member and pumped out of time with his thrusts. 

With him jack hammering into your ass, hitting your prostate with every thrust, combined with him jerking at your member, you came. And you came hard. 

“Kankuro!” you screamed, he released your member and brought his cum covered hand to your lips

“Clean your fucking mess” you complied and sucked your cum off his fingers. You kept sucking even after all the cum was cleaned of his hand and you were about to come again from being so stimulated.

And so you did, you came a second time and that had caused your ass to clench around Kankuros member even harder. He thrust a few more times before ejaculating deep within the confines of your ass. You moaned like the whore you were at the feeling.

He pulled out and laid on the bed beside you, breathing heavily. That’s all you could here now, heavy breathing and both of your heart beats gradually slowing down. He turned you so that your back was facing him and he pulled you to his chest.

It wasn’t long before he was nibbling at your neck again, and you were getting fucked like there was no tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading :0)


End file.
